Double Identity
by mannequin.bear
Summary: Ms. Haruno Sakura: An unpopular nerd who's bullied by day, but a hot, popular host that everyone loves by night.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Summary:** Ms. Haruno Sakura: An unpopular nerd who's bullied by day, but a hot, popular host that everyone loves by night.

**Author Note: **They are in _**college**_.

* * *

**Double Identity**

_Seiiya and Sakura_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura picked up her broken glasses and touched her red cheek. At this rate, she would lose her job from so many facial markings. It was quite troublesome to be the main bully target all the sluts and bitches at her school. Mostly because she was the one and rare scholarship student at this extremely rich and prestigious school.

"Haha, what a nerd!" A certain red-head cackled.

"This scene is like from a movie!!!" Ami giggled.

"Why won't she look up? Maybe she knows her eyes are horrid!" Another girl, Aya, laughed.

"Girls like you... Need some scratches on their faces." The red-head, Karin continued. She raised her hand. Sakura shut her eyes, waiting for the impact.

But it never came. Sakura heard Karin gasp as someone clasped their hand around Karin's wrist, stopping the slap.

"What are you doing? Don't you know you look absolutely pathetic? Man, this makes me wanna eat ramen, believe it!" _**Uzumaki Naruto**__._

"Hn. Shut up idiot. Your foolish chivalry got us involved." **_Uchiha Sasuke._**

"It was destiny...You cannot change how he was raised..." _**Hyuga Neji**._

"Man, how troublesome...." **_Nara Shikamaru._**

In other words, the four _most popular guys at school_. Even though they were only sophomores, _all_ the girls had had a crush on one of them at one point. Sakura included.

"E-eh?" Karin stuttered, and then turned all shades of red, realizing that her image was crashing. Rapidly. "Sa-sasuke-kun? Naruto-san? W-what are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same, believe it." Naruto said, turning serious.

"We were just teaching her a lesson! She was being rude!" Ami lied.

"Yeah!" Aya said.

"It's troublesome to see people bullying others.... And then having them lying about it. And that bullied person can't do anything, since in our world, majority rules. Get my drive?" Shikamaru drawled lazily but a frightening aura surrounded him.

"A-ah.... Well..."

"It was fate for us to stop your fiendish actions. Don't let us see you do this again. In fact, don't ever do it again." Neji finished for his friends.

The bullies scurried off.

"Here." Naruto picked up Sakura's glasses and handed them to her.

"...Thank you." She stuffed them on and scurried off. She would be late for her job.... And she was working her ass off for her college tuition.

"Hah? What a shy girl." Naruto smiled goofily and walked off.

* * *

Sakura ran down the stairs, through the hall, across the school's front, down the street and into an alley. She then squeezed her thin body through a secret sort of passage and walked through the back door of a _host club_.

"Sakura dear, you were very nearly late~" A blonde lady in a traditional kimono worn loosely drawled lazily.

"Y-yes. Tsunade-san, sorry. I was cornered by some annoying people after school...."

"No worries. Now, go change."

"Yes." Sakura power walked to the bathroom and tied her short hair into a sort of boy-ish ponytail. She took off her glasses revealing attractive emerald green eyes. She changed quickly into a boy's black suit with a necktie and manipulated some make-up in an attempt to make herself more boy-like. There. Now she was looking like a cute and popular boy. Her nighttime mode. 'Seiiya'.

"Tch. You would do so well as a hostess...." Tsunade said disapprovingly. "But, you scrape in big cash for me, so no complaints here..."

"Haha, Tsunade-san, I don't want people at my school to find out. And hostess clothing is a bit to revealing for my liking..."

"Yes, yes. No go, or I'll cut your paycheck." _Isn't her hair a dead give-away?_ Tsunade wondered

Sakura walked out the door, music ringing in her ears and lights flashing before her eyes on the dance floor.

"KYA~ OVER HERE!!!" A few girls cried out to Sakura. She recognized them as Karin and her cronies. Sakura smiled apologetically and shook her head.

"Phew! Oh, hey Gaara." Sakuta walked over to her closest friend and co-worker (he knew that Sakura was a girl).

"Hey 'Seiiya'."

"Got anything for me to do?" Sakura asked

"Hey, Haruno, Table 3. A guy who needs a pick-me-up and a prep talk by another guy." Gaara muttered.

"Okay." Sakura walked over with a notepad for orders. She had a sharp intake of breath.

It was him.

That undeniable chicken-butt head that could only belong to one man.

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**R a n t i n g :**

Hola!**  
**

First _Naruto_ Fic! This story has actually been in my head for AGES. Right after I finally re-sparked an interest for Naruto (which has died out a bit recently). The only reason why I haven;t done this story is because I was busy with my other _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ fics.

Okay. I must admit. Didn't turn out how I wanted. It's a bit too short.

Right, anyways, this story is about Sakura's nightlife and struggles in school. Also her own financial problems and getting closer to Sasuke, but only her night form. Depending on the response I get, I'll change the planning on how long this story will be.

Review please! I don't mind constructive criticism but, please, no flames!

-Teddy


End file.
